This invention relates generally to motors driven by a motive gas and more particularly to prevention of icing in the exhaust ports and passageways of motors for pumps of the piston or diaphragm type and the like.
Motors that are driven by a motive gas, such as air, often will slow down sputter or stop due to ice formation in the motor, including the exhaust valving and the exhaust ports, during operation of the motor. In some instances elastomers in the motor can be damaged by ice formations and the movement of adjacent parts inside the motor. Ice formation not only inhibits proper operation of a pump having a motor but can also be unsightly because ice can form on the outside of the housing. It is therefore desirable to minimize or eliminate the formation of ice during motor operation.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
According to the present invention, a method for reducing ice formation in a gas-driven motor and a reduced-icing, gas-driven motor are provided, the motor having a housing with a first pressure chamber and a second pressure chamber. At least one partition is disposed in the housing and is reciprocally moveable therein responsive to a motive gas being alternately provided to and exhausted from the first and second pressure chambers. A motive gas conduit is disposed between and connects the pressure chambers such that, upon providing the first pressure chamber with motive gas and exhausting the second pressure chamber of motive gas, a portion of the motive gas is permitted to pass from the first pressure chamber to the second pressure chamber through the motive gas conduit. Also provided are reduced-icing diaphragm and piston pumps having the reduced-icing, gas-driven motor according to the present invention.